


Letter to Ice

by northstar_rocks



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Break Up, Dear John Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northstar_rocks/pseuds/northstar_rocks
Summary: A letter to Ice from Guy is intercepted by Fire





	Letter to Ice

__ _     I'm not a thoughtful or the most observant kind of man but I know when something isn't working. You fell in love with a sensitive, sweet pansy man. That person just isn't me. I know you've been holding out hope that the Guy you first met would show up again but it's just not gonna happen. This is me. You deserve to be happy, which you won't get as long as you're with me. _

  
  


    “What the shit is this, Gardner?!” Bea yells at me as she barges into the room, angrily waving an opened letter.

    “I don't get your problem, Bea. I figured you'd be happy about it.”

    “This is not about my happiness! You're breaking up with my best friend with a  _ letter _ ! You don't even have the balls to do it in person?!

     I don't understand Bea. She hates me. She's never liked that Tora and I are-- _ were  _ a couple . But here she is, freaking out over how I'm breaking up with Tora. I wonder if Brazilian model-slash-superhero and crazy go hand in hand.

    “It's none of your business Bea.”

    “It's my business when I have to clean up your mess, Gardner!”

    “I figured you're be the last person to harangue me about this. Didn't think anybody'd even care.”

    “For some gross reason she's in love with you, so if you're going to break her heart even more than you already have, you're gonna look her in the eye and tell her it's over.”

    “Y'know by tryin' to make me suffer more, you're making it worse for her too. Some friend you are.”

    “I don't want her to hold out hope that you'll ever get back together. You're shit and you don't deserve her.”

    “I know.”

 


End file.
